My Triage Hero X
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: AU. Izuku Midoriya is the son and little brother of two Pro Heroes, Yuuka and Sayo Midoriya who are also Doctor and Nurse at a hospital. They tried to cheer up Izuku when he was told that he is Quirkless and years later their life may have been change forever by one incident with a villain, and they'll find their love more than family. Harem. Lemon. Milf. Family. PLUS ULTRA!
1. Chapter 1

**Family's Hearts of One Dream**

"Alright, your body seem to be doing okay like your last checkup but is still getting weaker with your Quirk as well." A doctor woman examined the patient.

The woman is tall about 5'9 feet and lean built. She has amber eyes and long light brown hair that's longer than her knees. Her right bangs are long and are kept behind her right ear along with the rest of her hair. Her left bangs are shorter than her right, however they are still longer than her face. This cluster of hair hangs freely in front of her left ear. She wears a white lab coat, emerald shirt underneath, black skirt and matching high-heel boots. Breasts sizes: J-cup.

"As long as I can still do my hero duty, I can endure it. Thank you for the update, Doctor Midoriya." The weak-looking man thanked.

He's a short man with a very skinny man with sharp, angular features and long limbs. He has spiky, disheveled hair with two bangs framing the sides of his face. He has a very long neck and his eyebrows are absent. He possesses a large scar that covers most of the left side of his chest.

"I'm a Doctor, Toshinori, it's my job to take care of the wounded and ill people like you, and please call you always call me Yuuko since we've been friend since high school." Yuuko reminded with a soft smile.

"I know, but I feel like I've been a burden to you since that battle five years ago." Toshinori said.

"It's no problem for wanting to help a friend, but the wound was something no one should be able to recover, let alone survive and live. It's a miracle you haven't kicked the bucket yet." Yuuko commented. In all her years of Medical treatment, it was amazing to see someone powering through the wound and he doesn't even have a healing Quirk.

"I have to keep on living, for as long as I still hold One for All in my body, I must continue my du **ty as the Symbol of Peace!** " Toshinori transformed into his tall, an equally muscular and well-defined physique form.

The man in his muscle form is the one and only All Might, the number one hero in the entire world and titled the Symbol of Peace as he always saves the day with a fearless smile on his face and never afraid, at least that's how it was before that fight five years ago but he still continue on his hero work none the less.

"I know, you always pushed yourself to overcome many obstacles just to save one life." Yuuko sighed, knowing her old classmate too well since they went to UA High together.

"Is exactly the kind of man my son wanted to become." Yuuko said with a sadness in her eyes.

" **Hmm, you mentioned about your son before. How are your kids doing anyway?"** Toshinori asked.

"Well, Sayo is doing good with her Nursing job as she works in this same hospital as me and my son Izuku…" Yuuko paused after mentioning her son's name, looking down at the clipboard thinking back on 'that' day.

" **Is everything alright, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."** Toshinori said, knowing that is a sensitive subject for her.

"No, it's alright, it just… I feel like it's my fault that Izuku can't become a hero." Yuuko said, confusing All Might as he changes back to his true form.

"Your fault, what do you mean?" Toshinori asked.

"…You see, Izuku had a big dream of becoming a hero like you and wanted me and Sayo to become a family hero together, when he was four, he was expecting to have a Quirk awaken like all children at that age, I decided to do the checkup myself as Izuku barely contained his excitement." Yuuko chuckled a little, remembering how her son was excited back then.

"However, that dream shattered when I got the result." Yuuko said going back to the sadness.

"He's Quirkless." Toshinori guessed, knowing the feeling back in his younger days.

"It was the hurtful truth, Izuku felt like his whole world had suddenly disappeared leaving nothing but despair and I'm the one who caused it." Yuuko explained.

"The kid must've had it pretty rough." Toshinori said.

"Yes, and you what worst? He asked me if he could still become a hero and I did was say sorry then walked away." Yuuko said, holding a hand on her eyes to hide the tears.

"Sayo tries her best to help him always comforting and being there, but despite all that, he still chases his dream of being a hero even now though I fear he may never get there." Yuuko sobbed.

"It must be hard for him since he lives with a family of Heroes." Toshinori pointed out.

"I know it must hurt him more since me and his older sister have Quirks and he doesn't, I may end up losing him like my husband." Yuuko said, clenching on the clipboard and breaking it on half.

"But even so, I think he would still be proud of being the son and young brother of the Duo Fighting Nurse. The Healthcare-Swordsman Hero: Doctor Pink-Samurai and the Nurse-Fist Fighter: Nurse Blue-Hitter, mother and daughter saving lives in either the hospital or fighting villains. I'm sure your son would be happy that you're helping people." Toshinori said, giving an inspired speech hoping to cheer up his friend.

"Hehe, you always know what to say in times like these. Izuku would freak out if he knew that I've been nursing the Number One hero." Yuuko smiled, thanking him.

"Well, I'll be going now. See you on the next checkup." Toshinori said, leaving the room.

"Just don't push yourself too hard, you'll shorten the time of your hero form." Yuuko warned.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful." Toshinori said.

Yuuko is now alone in her office, she reaches her hand in between her breasts and pulls out a small emerald locket, click it open revealing a family picture of her with two kids; one with blue hair and the other younger boy with messy dark green hair with dark shadows.

"Oh Izuku, if only there was something, I could do to help you with your dream, but sometimes reality can be cruel to even the purest souls." Yuuko said, cursing the world for making Izuku sad.

"Hey mom, I see your usual patient is looking health with a skinny body like that." A young woman voice commented.

Yuuko turns her head to see her daughter, Sayo. She is a slightly tall, lean built person, who has lightly colored skin, with long blue hair and eyes that are violet. Her bangs are shorter and go off to the side of her face. Behind her bangs is a grouping of hair that is longer than her bangs,but not as long as her actual hair. She wears a nurse's outfit as the Nurse of the hospital. Breasts sizes: I-cup.

She is Sayo Midoriya, the daughter of Yuuko and Pro Hero Nurse Blue Hitter.

"Hey Sayo, how're you holding up today?" Yuuko asked her daughter.

"Doing good, some of my patients are doing well with recovery. " Sayo reported, she notice the locket in Yuuko's hands.

"Still thinking about that day?" Sayo asked.

"Yeah, is not easy to get over the past." Yuuko answered.

"Don't worry mom, Izuku is a strong in heart and I've been helping him with training." Sayo bragged.

"Even though it would be pointless since he doesn't have a Quirk?" Yuuko asked again.

"Well… he can still help people, like being a fireman, a policeman, or even a military soldier." Sayo listed the things Izuku can do.

"You know too well that Izuku wants to be a hero more than anything." Yuuko reminded her.

"I know." Sayo hanged her head in defeat.

"I just wish there was something we can do for him, he's going to high school soon and he'll want to go to UA High." Sayo mentioned.

"Yes, it's the school where I used to go to and he wants to follow in my footstep." Yuuko stated.

Hmm…" Sayo did some deep thinking on what to do for Izuku in the best way, their mom gave up on Izuku and she regretted ever since.

Sayo has been trying to help her younger brother like coming up with new idea for the future though Izuku still wants to be a hero then she put him through physical training, but Izuku being into it so she stopped training. She tries to comfort him the best she can though it was difficult with the nurse job and such.

"Oh, I have an idea!" Sayo shouted in joy.

"Did you have to shout?" Yuuko asked.

"I just thought we should finish work early, and we'll go pick Izuku on the way home." Sayo planned.

"Well, I guess that would be good, we hardly spend anytime together even on the weekends. It would be good to have some family bonding time." Yuuko smiled, thinking it's a good idea.

"Alright, I'm going to work super hard for Izuku!" Sayo declared before running out heading back to work.

"Hehe, that girl is so energetic, reminds me of myself when I was her age." Yuuko chuckled.

"Though, I was difficult for me when I became pregnant while still in my school year as 16." Yuuko said to herself.

 **(Later)**

"Well, it was worth a try and now I got to "face the music" as they say." A boy said, sad as he walks through the street.

He's a rather small young man for his age, his round face framed by a short mess of fluffy dark green hair which sticks up at odd angles around his head, casting noticeably dark shadows onto itself. His eyes are large and somewhat circular, their irises the same green color as his hair, and are usually stretched quite wide, giving him quite an innocent appearance. Below these, he has a set of four symmetrical freckles in a diamond formation, one on each cheek, but despite these prominent traits, he is often described as being rather plain-looking. He wears a middle-school uniform.

The boy is Izuku Midoriya, the son of Yuuko Midoriya and younger brother of Sayo, and the only Quirkless boy in the family.

"It's not like talking to All Might would've made any different." Izuku said.

Earlier, Izuku was walking home from school and he was suddenly attacked by a slime villain trying to take over his body until All Might save him and even autographed his book then he found out about the hero's secret with the scar and his body limit. Izuku asked if it was possible for him to be a hero without a Quirk, but All Might said it was impossible and said that he should give up on being a hero. It was very hurtful to Izuku, feeling disappointed that he may have let down his family consider they're Pro Heroes.

"I guess I can try looking on other things." Izuku said.

Then he heard some loud explosions sounding like it's very close and some people running are saying that a villain is attacking with a middle-school kid hostage, Izuku became worried thinking it might be someone he knows and went to check the scene.

To his horror, he saw the slime villain from before captured by All Might and yet here he is on a rampage, he thinks back thinking it was his fault because he made the bottle drop from All Might's pant. And what's worst is that the student being the hostage is his classmate in school, Katsuki Bakugo though he calls him Kacchan for short also a former childhood friend.

All Might is here too, watching from the sideline as he pants from all that running.

He sees some of the Pro Heroes here are having a hard time fighting the villain without hurting Katsuki and he won't let them come close to rescue him either, at this rate Katsuki will become the new vessel for the slime villains using his Explosion Quirk for evil deeds.

Then a medical van is driving fast from a corner coming to the scene and immediately stopped, the back opens revealing to be Sayo wearing Devil red mask and armored gauntlets, and Yuuko in the driver seat.

"Damn it, and just when we finished work!" Sayo growled.

"That's the many hard things of being a Hero." Yuuko said as she got out and the two go through the crowd.

"Alright, let's hurry up and"

"Hey, stop that kid!" A citizen shouted.

Sayo and Yuuko look ahead to see what idiot kid has just entered the danger zone where the villain is, and they gasp of shock to see who that boy is.

 **(Music-Say You Run: My Hero Academia OST)**

"IZUKU?!" The mother and daughter gasped as Toshinori saw this too. What the hell is that boy doing?

Izuku just ran toward danger because his legs just suddenly moved on their own, since there was no turning back, he thought about distracting the monster by throwing his backpack in the eye and made it to Katsuki.

"Deku, what the hell are you doing here?" Katsuki asked.

"I don't dunno, I legs just move on their own!" Izuku said as he tries to dig Katsuki out.

Then memories of Izuku's life started flowing from his mind of all the times he went through, finding out he was Quirkless, the love and support from his mom and big sister, Katsuki insulting his dream for being Qurikless, and his talk with All Might. He doesn't know why he did it, but deep down it was something he had to do.

"Kacchan, I couldn't just stand there and watch you die." Izuku said, this caused his family, and All Might shock of his words.

"You're dead, kid!" The slug villain declared, swing its sliming arm at Izuku.

"Don't you dare touch my brother!" Sayo shouted in a demonic tone and jumps out of the crowd in a burst of speed, smack the slime hand away.

"Huh, you want to die too?" The slug villain asked sarcastically.

"No one is dying on my watch!" Yuuko said, suddenly appearing between Izuku and the slug villain with her hair turning pink.

"Mom?" Izuku shocked.

Yuuko pulls out her sword from the sheath and slash at the villain in half just above Katsuki and quickly grabs him by the collar and pulls him out of the slimy body.

"NOOO?! Damn you, heroes!" The Slug villain cursed.

"I think my friend would like to have a word with you." Yuuko smirked, pulling Izuku close to her as Sayo lands behind them.

" **Yes, thank you for the rescue, Doctor Pink-Samurai."** All Might thanked, appearing right in front of the slug villain with his fist reel back.

" **I really am pathetic. I see now that when I told about the traits of being a great champion, I should've lead by example."**

" **Pros are always risking their lives! That's the true test of a hero!"** All Might said while blood is gushing out of his mouth.

"Damn you, All Might!" The slug villain shouted.

" **Detroit Smash"** All Might threw a mighty punch that blew away the villain and created a tornado that lasted for a few seconds until it stops.

 **(Music End)**

Everyone was quiet for moment seeing the All Might has just defeated a villain, then it started raining out of nowhere seeing that All Might somehow changed the weather with a single punch and cheers for the number one hero as he stands proudly.

"(It looks like you're back to your old self again, and it was all thanks to Izuku.)" Yuuko thought smiled, looking down at her unconscious son.

* * *

 **KO a new story is born and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **This is a crossover of Triage X and My Hero Academia also an alternative universe where Izuku has a different mom and an older sister, both Pro Heroes and a strong family as they're bond are about to be tested when Izuku begins to walk down the path of being the world greatest hero and become more than family to him. Yuuko has a lot of explaining to do when Izuku and Sayo learns about her and All Might knowing each other.**

 **And if you're confuses about the age, I'll lay it out for you. Yuuko: age 36, Sayo: age 20, Izuku: age 14.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this new story will go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Midoriya Family One for All Training!**

"Man, that sure was crazy with that slug villain and Izuku running in like that." Sayo exclaimed with a smile on her face.

The Midoriya family are current inside their house which is a large house with three floors, four if you include the basement, it's like where a rich family lives but not too rich and its close to the hospital where Yuuko and Sayo work at.

"I'm really sorry for worrying your and mom like that, I know it was reckless of me to do that." Izuku apologized, feeling scared that his mom is angry knowing how scary she can be.

"I was upset that you went into a dangerous scene, I'm actually proud of you for wanting to rescue Katsuki from the villain." Yuuko revealed which surprise Izuku. While she is still mad at her son for almost getting killed out there, she is also happy that her son will get to realize her dream very soon.

"Even though the guy has been a major jerk to you over the years, you still see him as a friend deep down. That's what I call having an awesome little brother!" Sayo pulled Izuku in with one arm around his neck and roughen up his hair as his face is also press to her breast.

"B-Big sis stop it! Please!" Izuku begged as his face turns red from feeling the large soft boob as steam comes out of his head.

"Oh my, are you feeling erotic toward your big sister, you naughty boy." Sayo teased as tiny pink dots appear on her cheeks.

Izuku finally escape from Sayo's grip and exhale in and out as he tries to calm himself down.

"Sayo, stop teasing your brother like that." Yuuko scolded.

"What? I'm just showing my little brother a little fun time." Sayo shrugged.

"Besides, it's not like Izuku isn't used to being the only guy in the house, he even seen us naked when all three of us used to take baths together." Sayo remembered how she, her mom, and little brother would always take baths together when Izuku was a little kid until he didn't want to anymore as he got older.

"Can we p-please talk about something else?" Izuku wanted to change the subject, his mind is suddenly thinking about his mom and older sister naked which he gasps and shakes the thought out.

"Ahem." Yuuko fake coughed to take charge of the discussion. She also feel a little embarrassed of thinking about her son naked, which is strange for some reason.

"Izuku, I heard that you met All Might before the slug villain incident." Yuuko recalled talking with All Might at the scene after it was settled.

"No way, for real?" Sayo gasped that Izuku got to meet the Number 1 Hero in person and she wasn't there to take a picture.

"Huh, yeah, he saved me from the slug villain and managed to capture him… but it was my fault that it escaped because I wanted to ask him a question." Izuku explained, feeling down from mentioning that.

"Let me guess, it was about whether or not you could become a hero without a Quirk?" Yuuko asked, knowing how her son think sometimes.

"Yeah…" Izuku nodded.

Then they heard a doorbell going off twice.

"Odd, is anyone expecting a visit?" Sayo asked.

"I do, looks like he was finally to lose those reporters." Yuuko said as she got up and walk to the door, leaving her kids confused for a moment.

" **I am here!"** All Might announced sliding on the floor into the living room shocking the two siblings.

"No way, THE All Might is here!" Sayo shocked. She only saw him on TV with Izuku sometime and now she gets to meet him face-to-face.

" **That's right! For I am a hero of Justice, not soundbites. Because I, I am All Mi"** All Might changed back into his true form and coughing up blood scaring Sayo and Izuku.

"Whoa, what fuck just happened?!" Sayo gasped. She realize that All Might is the same skinny guy comes to see her mom at the hospital too, hating herself a bit for not realizing.

"That's right, you're the only one who doesn't know about All Might's secret wound. I'll tell you about it later." Yuuko said.

"Young Izuku, I came to thank you and to disgust your question from earlier." Toshinori explained why he's here.

"Your action when you jumped into the danger to rescue that kid, it inspired me to act to help no matter the cost. So, thanks." Toshinori thanked.

"Wow, you really impressed the Number 1 Hero, way to go little brother!" Sayo smiled at Izuku with a thumb up.

"I'm not sure if I deserve to be thanked, after all, I…" Izuku paused for a bit, feeling that he was responsibility for letting the villain lose.

"Izuku, you shouldn't blame yourself for something you couldn't know something might happen. They just happen." Yuuko said, comforting her son.

"Your mom's right, as you know there are plenty of stories about heroes, like how they started to become something great. And they all have one thing in common: their bodies moved on their own before they have a chance to think." Toshinori said.

Izuku gasps and felt his heart starting to ache while his eyes begun to water up, Yuuko and Sayo smile knowing where All Might is going to say next that will lift Izuku's spirit from all the sadness he has been suffering through for the past ten years. The black-green hair boy clenches onto his chest as his family hugs him between them as the mother and big sister press their foreheads on his.

"Young man, you too can become a hero." Toshinori said, believing this kid maybe the one he's looking for.

Izuku let out a big cry with tears streaming down from his eyes to his cheeks, same goes for Yuuko and Sayo letting out the tears of joy.

The moment lasted for exactly five minutes until Izuku stop crying and the family of three dried out their tears.

"Now, Toshinori, I believe you have something else to tell Izuku." Yuuko said.

"And you sure you're okay with this?" Toshinori asked, wanting to make sure.

"Yes, I believe Izuku is the one to inherit your Quirk." Yuuko nodded, saying the last part out loud on purpose.

"Wait, what do you mean "inherit" his Quirk?" Sayo asked.

"A-And what does this have to do with me?" Izuku asked.

"I'm sure you know about people trying to find out what All Might's Quirk is, guessing to be super strength or something that makes him strong, and he always dodges the question with a joke and changing the subject." Yuuko mentioned about the one question people today have still been question.

"Because I have to make everyone believe that their hero is a born hero, but the truth is I was not born with this power. It was passed on to me by someone like a sacred torch." Toshinori revealed the truth of his Qurik.

"Passed… on to you… I don't understand…" Izuku finding this hard to process of what his hero just said.

"I know it's hard to believe since it's been never heard of that a Quirk could be passed on to another person, but Toshinori's is such a case which has been kept secret for generations as he is the eighth holder." Yuuko explained.

"And the name of this Quirk is… One for All." Toshinori mentioned the name.

"One for All!" Izuku repeated shock.

"If you guys are saying what I think you're saying then that would mean Izuku's dream is bigger than we realize!" Sayo stated exciting.

"Yep, and I want Izuku to inherit this Quirk for I deem him worthy! So, what do you say?" Toshinori asked as he held out his hand to the boy.

Izuku was more shock to have been given an offer by All Might himself of all people to give him his power to become the next powerful hero as the Symbol of Peace, everything was happening so fast, but he is able to understand them all. This was his big chance to fulfill his big dreams to become a hero he always wanted to be and he can also finally fight alongside with his family against other villains to help save lives, and he'll do it with a big smile on his face just like All Might does all the time to show everyone that he doesn't fear to risks his life to save another. Even All Might himself believes Izuku is a hero at heart from when he tried to save Katsuki from the slug villain which helped bring back the hero's courage too.

"Okay, I'll do it!" Izuku accepted without hesitation.

"Heh, that's what I expect of you to response." Toshinori smirked.

"Awesome! Izuku is gonna get a Quirk!" Sayo cheered as she jumps up and down causing her breasts to jiggle violently.

"(She's definitely Yuuko's kid.)" Toshinori thought gulped seeing the Sayo's breasts being almost big as Yuuko's.

"Alright Izuku, now that you have accepted being Toshinori's successor we need to prepare your body for it." Yuuko stated.

"Uh, what'd you mean?" Izuku asked.

"We'll explain that later, right now it's been a long day and we could all uses a rest." Yuuko suggested everyone to relax for a little while.

"She's right, so you better rest up while you can because the training will be Hell for you." Toshinori warned before saying his farewell and leaving the house.

"Training?" Izuku confused of what the grown ups are talking about, Sayo is in the same boat.

 **(Dagoba Municipal Beach)**

"So, Izuku is training by taking out the trash, how exactly?" Sayo asked as she and Yuuko are closely watching Izuku trying to pull a large fridge through the sand with Toshinori in his hero form on top as it is early in the morning with the sun barely raising.

"Because we need to get Izuku's body in strong physical shape to handle the backslash of One for All so that he doesn't hurt himself." Yuuko explained.

"Really? And pulling a fridge with a 600-pound man on put is supposed to help with that?" Izuku asked grunting, so far, he barely move it an inch.

" **Actually, I lost some weight so I'm 560 in this form."** All Might informed and Izuku fell over.

"So, you're saying the Quirk is so powerful that it can hurt the user?" Izuku exclaimed panting as he lay his back on the back.

" **Yeah, even I had trouble handling the power until I got stronger to master it. You see, One for All power is a stock pile of all the physical strength from the previous users combined into one, forcing it to an untrained body would have all your limbs and head to explode off."** All Might explained.

"Whoa, that's scary!" Sayo frightened.

"Oh, I see, so we're here using the trash here as some sort of weight training to make sure my body is strong enough to handle at least some of the power of the Quirk." Izuku started to understand the purpose of this training.

"That's right, though to be honest I wanted to have you train at the gym I go to but Toshinori also suggested this place for another reason." Yuuko said.

" **Yep, I did some research with Yuuko's help and it turns out this beach was once a beautiful sight for everyone to behold and enjoy it, especially during the summer times."** All Might explained.

"Oh yeah, I heard that the trash has been washing up shore for the past few years and people have been illegally dumping their trash here." Izuku mentioned.

"I don't want to sound mean or anything, but I think it's the people being lazy because of all the heroes we have today." Sayo pointed.

" **You're not wrong there, heroes these days are all about showing off and capturing flashy villains. Things were different before Quirks appeared."** All Might said while slowly crushing the fridge.

"Back in the older days, the heroes were those who do their serves to the community like fireman, doctors like me, policemen, mechanics, even people who help clean up the environment as most people think those jobs are boring. It's still part of our daily life and we must've take the heroes for granted." Yuuko lectured as she stands on the other side of the crushed fridge.

" **That's why for this training, you're going to clear the coastline of the entire sector of the beach."** All Might said after flatting the fridge with the force to blow away the other trash behind him.

Izuku was shock, his training is to pick up these heavy trash all by himself for ten months which is when the UA entrance exam is be held in that time if he wants to handle the power of One for All, his family and hero are doing this for him to help him see his dream become reality for all the world to see. He knew it's going to be difficult and more than he can handle, but he believes becoming a hero is overcoming the challenges ahead through hard work and determination together, he'll do his very best to become stronger and not the same weak "Deku" anymore.

"Okay, I'm ready, let's do this!" Izuku said with strong confident.

"(Hisashi, can you see him from Heaven? Izuku's path of becoming a hero has finally been open to him, you always believed he is destined for great things and it looks like your hunch went off on a high note.)" Yuuko thought smiled, looking up at the crimson sky feeling her late husband's spirit is watching his family from above with a gentle, bright smile.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you; while you're doing weight training with Toshinori, I'll also be training you in hand-to-hand combat so you can prepared yourself because once you get into UA High, they won't be pulling any punches to whip others like you into shape!" Yuuko mentioned as she gives off a demonic pink aura and her hair turning pink again.

"(Whoa, mom is being scary again!)" Izuku mentally gasped, but the feat didn't last for a few seconds.

"But… that's something I'll also need to become a hero, give me everything you got, mom!" Izuku accepted his mom's help.

Yuuko's smirks, seeing the bravery in his eyes just like his father had.

"Okay, I'll what I can to help you too, Izuku! It'll be just like how I used to train you back when you were little!" Sayo reminded Izuku of those times as she hugs him from behind and his head between her breasts a little. Izuku didn't mind this time because he is too excited to be embarrass.

"Yeah, I'm actually looking forward to it!" Izuku excited.

" **(Being supported and love by a family of Quirks as one of their own doesn't have one, the family bond they share is stronger even if they aren't related by blood that wouldn't change anything.)"** All Might thought as he looks at Yuuko's happy face.

" **(Yuuko, I'm glad you have a family like this and while I'm still the Symbol of Peac, I'll protect you all!)"** All Might thought determined.

And so, the ten months of training for the UA High entrance exam and to earn One for All begins.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Now, we will get to the Ten Months training to see how Izuku will do during that time to improve himself which will last for about two chapters, or more if I feel like it, before we get to the entrance exam. Izuku is gonna have his work cut out for him as he'll be training with three Pro Heroes and two of them are his mom and sister who will work him through the bone until he begs for death to claim him, which is VERY highly unlikely.**

 **Though it looks like the family bonding might draw them closer than they think.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A New Friend with a Gravity Situation**

"Come on, Izuku! Show that metal cabinet who's boss!" Sayo cheered for Izuku as he is pushing three stacks of heavy metal cabinets with her sitting on top as he barely moved it about nine feet from the spot.

It has been one month since Izuku has started his 10 Month Training of Hell as he likes to call it and the training has been very hard on him with the weight training of moving heavy trash like the metal cabinets and sometimes smaller ones like a big tire and other junk in the pile. But it was still an effort that Izuku is willing to put himself through in order to be strong enough to withstand All Might's Quirk once he earns it, and he will go beyond to do it.

Izuku continues pushing the cabinets until he reaches the stairs and Sayo got off for him to carry each one up those stairs and put them in the back of a truck that is going to take the trash away to be dispose of properly, and he went back down to get more trash like some rusty metal pipes and a one car door.

"I think he's making some progress, don't you think, Mister Toshinori?" Sayo asked the skinny skeleton-like man.

"Yeah, the kid is doing well through the first month so far, but there's still a lot of trash to clean up in this area. He'll probably get it done on the day of the entrance exam." Toshinori figured.

"Just this area? I think Izuku will clean up all the trash here." Sayo believed.

"Really, what makes you think like that?" Toshinori asked.

"Because my little brother is finally going to step on the path toward his dream of becoming a hero, I can really believe Izuku will do great things and with the support mom and I can fully give, I know he will do better!" Sayo explained her belief as she continues to watch Izuku carrying some more trash.

The Number Hero became touch by Sayo's speech of high belief in her younger brother and it reminded him of how he saw the heroic potential in Izuku when he tried to save a classmate and nearly got killed, that moment lit up the hero spark in him again to be the hero who would risk his own life to protect everyone in the world. Toshinori smiles knowing that Izuku will make his family proud as he'll also get to fight along with Yuuka and Sayo against villains maybe even powerful ones, but he knows that he'll be ready to face them.

Then Sayo's thoughts were cut off when she heard a buzzing noise and feeling her breasts vibrate, she put her hand between her breasts and pulls out her IPhone.

"Oh, it's time to go already. Wow, time sure flies by when you're doing something." Sayo said putting her phone back in her breasts.

"(Just like Yuuka, having her phone in breasts.)" Toshinori thought blushing a bit.

"Hey Izuku, it's to go for mom's combat training." Sayo called out.

"Okay!" Izuku responded and put the final trash of the day in the truck.

"See you tomorrow, All Might." Izuku waved goodbye.

"Have fun surviving!" Toshinori said, saying that because he knows how harsh Yuuka's training can be.

"I got say, you're adapting to the training schedule good consider you have to get up at 5 in the morning to clear out the trash for seven hour, and four hours of martial art lesson with mom." Sayo commented.

"Thanks, I'm just doing my best to not let you all down even though I still got a long way to go." Izuku said as the siblings get in the car and Sayo drives them to their mom.

 **(Midoriya Home, Basement)**

"HE-YA!" Yuuko throw punches at Izuku as he does his best block and dodge them.

The mother and son are currently on the top floor of the house which serves as a training hall with the treadmills, weights, a punching bag, a large matte acting as a ring for their martial art training, and a mini-fridge with cold water and energy drinks to keep them hydrated.

The training Izuku is doing right now is to improve his reaction time to and to feel his instinct to know that something is coming at him to either block or counter it, so far Izuku has been beaten up pretty hard by his own mom which he understands that he needs to be ready for a hard fight as some of the villains won't hold themselves back. Izuku has been able to adapt to the basic of punching and kicking though Yuuka is giving him the extreme advancing training session.

"(Stay calm, focus on finding an opening.)" Izuku thought as he blocks a few more punches and manage to see an opening.

Izuku took the chance to duck under a punch and swing right-hook to the stomach only for Yuuka to move her body to the side letting the punch pass and punch him hard in the face, then she grabs his shirt and pull him in for a shoulder throw over herself and slams him hard. Yuuka was almost caught off guard when Izuku's right leg went up and swing toward her for the head, she was able to block it with her hand as the attack was two inch close to her face.

"Well done, you're getting a little better than last time." Yuuka complimented.

"I always try to memorize your moves whenever I see you fight some villains, your timing and style." Izuku panted, Yuuka helps him up as his body began to feel sore from today's training, like the other days for the past month.

"And you also analyze other heroes keeping records of them in your notebooks, you even came up with some ideas for some improvement on their Quirks too." Yuuka added walking to the mini-fridge and grabs two bottles of water.

"Including the ones for me and Sayo, they were big help." Yuuka mentioned as she tosses one water bottle to Izuku who catches it in his hand.

"Yeah, made sure to study every Quirk I learned from the Pro Heroes to the students even the little kids who started discovering their Quirks. I want to be ready for when I might have to face a villain one day with similar and powerful Quirks or when I will have to team up with another hero, it's always important to be prepared for any kind of situation like say if a villain tries to" Izuku started mumbling on and on about Quirks what to do either with or against them.

"(Mumbling on like a nerd, definitely inherited that from his father.)" Yuuka thought chuckled.

"Izuku, you're mumbling again." Yuuka said softly flinging his forehead to snap him out of it.

"Oh, sorry." Izuku embarrassed that he was mumbling again.

"Don't worry, your father was exactly like that when he was your age which showed his smart and that's one of the reasons how I fell in love with him." Yuuka explained as she drinks her own water.

"Dad's Quirk was fire breathe; he must've really worked hard on becoming a hero." Izuku said.

"He did, the determination of wanting to help others even though he was a small-time hero. He still loves the feeling of help others." Yuuka said, remembering the days how Hisashi was happy when he graduated from UA with her and became heroes together.

"I'm sure dad was an amazing hero." Izuku smiled.

"(Indeed, he was in his own way.)' Yuuka thought smiled.

 **(The Next Day)**

"Doing great, Izuku, just five more miles to go!" Sayo said as she and Izuku are running through the street.

Sayo is five feet ahead of her younger brother as he is running as fast as his legs can carry him while carrying a heavy tire tied behind his back, they have been running through the blocks for 5 miles now and the goal of this exercise is go about ten miles which they have five more to go. Sayo would sometime lead him through paths that have things in the way like a children playground or a small alleyway with some garbage in the way, thinking of them as obstacle course to get through, Izuku is panting hard on the hard running but wouldn't give up to the exhaustion as he made sure to drink plenty of water before running.

"Heads up, we're coming to a sharp turn!" Sayo alerted.

"Got it!" Izuku nodded panting.

Sayo made the turn first with how easy she made with her being flexible and all, but when Izuku made the turn the heavy weight of the tire started to lean Izuku struggle with his balance and fell toward the street as he braces himself. He waits for the impact of his body to hit the street, but it never came and when he opens his eyes, he suddenly finds himself floating in the air.

"Are you okay, you almost fell down if I haven't caught you with my Quirk." A girl said.

Izuku turn his head to the girl who just saved him.

She is a short girl of petite build, her skin fair and prone to blushing; she's always seen with a little pink mark on each of her cheeks no matter what her mood may be. Her eyes are large and round, their irises a warm brown, with rather thick upper eyelashes, two longer and more prominent ones protruding outwards on either side, and fewer but more individually pronounced lower eyelashes. Shoulder-length and about the same color as her eyes, her hair is bobbed and curved inwards at the ends, two longer clumps taking the same shape on either side of her face, and short bangs that reach roughly a quarter of the way down her forehead. She wears pink tank top with a picture of a white bunny on the front, white wristbands, and black tight workout pant. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

"(Wow, she's a cute girl!)" Izuku thought blushed.

"Izuku, everything alright?" Sayo asked running back when she notice that he wasn't behind her anymore.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. This girl here just saved me from falling over." Izuku explained.

"I just use my Quirk. I hope that was okay?" The girl asked.

"Don't worry, I think I can let this slide for saving my younger brother. Thanks, I'm Sayo Midoriya." Sayo introduced.

"And I'm Izuku Midoriya, again thank you!" Izuku said as his face is blushing.

"You're welcome, I'm Ochaco Uraraka." Ochaco introduced herself to the siblings then she realizes something just now.

"Wait, you wouldn't by any chance be related to Doctor Yuuka Midoriya the Pro Hero Nurse?" Ochaco asked curious.

"Before I answer that, would you mind getting my brother down." Sayo pointed at Izuku being a head higher than her now.

"Oh, sorry. **Release.** " Ochaco pressed her fingers together making a faint pink glow and Izuku fall back down with Sayo catching him.

"Thanks, not sure if wanted to stay floating like that forever." Izuku sighed in relief.

"Anyway, to answer your question yes, me and Izuku are kids of Doctor Pink-Samurai herself. I'm also a Pro Hero, Nurse Blue-Hitter!' Sayo introduced.

"WOW! It's so cool that I'm actually talking to a pro hero in person! You and your mom really inspired me to become a great hero along with other Heroes I look up to." Ochaco exited.

"That's nice of you to say, and Izuku here is training for the UA entrance exam." Sayo mentioned rubbing on his head.

"No way, I'm entering the exam too! That means we'll be in the school together!" Ochaco said getting close to Izuku, a little too close for him as his cheeks started blushing.

"Y-Yeah, I just d-discovered my Quirk last month." Izuku stuttered before slapping his mouth shut realizing what he was about to say.

"Huh, you discovered you Quirk last month, but don't others get their Quirks at the age of four to five?" Ochaco confused.

"Normally, that would be the case, but there very few people with the rare case of discovering their Quirk years later making them late bloomers which is what Izuku is." Sayo explained in calm way, hoping that Ochaco would buy it.

"Oh, I see, then I wish you luck on mastering your Quirk!" Ochaco smiled.

"(Good, she bought it.)" Sayo and Izuku thought the same thing.

Ochaco got an idea in her head thinking that maybe Sayo can help her with a little problem, but she's worry that she would be wasting her time when she is helping her little brother.

"Is something on your mind, Ochaco?" Izuku asked.

"Oh well, I was wondering if Sayo could help me with something." Ochaco said nervous.

"Umm, something bad is happening with your family." Sayo guessed.

"Whoa, how'd you know?" Ochaco shocked.

"Just a hunch." Sayo shrugged.

"Anyway, yes, there are these three men who has been harassing my dad for money because he owns a conduction company and I'm really worried what they would do to him." Ochaco explained.

"I see, and I those men have been stocking on you too?" Sayo asked.

"Stocking me?" Ochaco confused.

"Right, you wouldn't know about that… if you didn't come to me!" Sayo dashed to one corner and grabbed "someone" and threw him out and he suddenly appear.

"The fuck?"

"That's him, one of the men demanding money from my dad!" Ochaco pointed.

"I sensed him not too long after we meet you." Sayo mentioned.

"But how did you even know I was there?" The thug man asked.

"It's because of my Inner Demon Quirk, it was quite easy to locate you with the negative emotions you've been letting out." Sayo explained with her eyes glowing red a bit and her body glows dark-red aura.

 **Sayo Midoriya AKA Nurse Blue-Hitter, Her Quirk: Inner Demon: She gains Superhuman strength and her voice becomes like a little deeper like a demon's voice, she can even sense others with strong negative emotions. She also goes on a berserk rampage if she very angry making her more dangerous.**

"And I know your buddies are also here as well, so I'm gonna knock you out and care of them." Sayo said.

"H-Hold on, we were" Sayo didn't bother to listen whatever dumb excuse he was gonna say as she punch him unconscious.

Sayo look to where she pulled the invisible thug from and seeing two men running away, but sprint forward causing small cracks of where her foot was and easily caught up to the thugs and slamming her fists on their heads knocking them both out.

 **(Later)**

"Alright, the police will take these boys to jail. They won't be bothering your dad anymore." Sayo said as the thugs are being force into the police car.

"Thank you so much, I hope my dad will take it easy now." Ochaco thanked.

"I'm glad everything worked out." Izuku said.

"Hey Izuku, you pass the exam, you're a cool guy when you were smiling on your sister when she caught those men." Ochaco complimented.

"Oh, huh, I just always knew Sayo would do her job as a hero and I want to become like that too." Izuku stuttered.

"Well, I'm heading home now. I hope we'll be in the same class!" Ochaco ran off waving goodbye to the Midoriya siblings.

"She's a good girl, friendly too." Sayo said.

"Yeah." Izuku agreed.

"Bet she would make a pretty good girlfriend too." Sayo teased smirking and Izuku blush like crazy.

"S-Sayo! We just met!" Izuku embarrassed as Sayo laughs a little.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **It looks like Izuku has met a new friend earlier than in the anime and Sayo was willing to help Ochaco with those thugs who were trying to mess with her father which result them facing her wrath and sentence to jail. Sayo may not be far off about that teasing.**

 **Hope you like seeing Sayo's Quirk in action with the explanation, figure since she always wears the demon mask, I thought that her Quirk would be something like that.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mother's Strong Love for Son's Determination!**

"Okay, Izuku, just 20 more seconds and we're done." Yuuko said as she and Izuku are standing next to each other on one leg and holding a bucket of water in each hand.

Izuku is sweating and his body is shaking as he looks like he's about to collapse right now from standing like this for three straight hours, but he refuses to fall because of his strong determination and a little willpower too that keeps him standing.

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"And we're done." Yuuko said and Izuku immediately drop the buckets and fell on his butt from the exhaustion.

Yuuko look at Izuku proud that he's holding on strong as it's not been over six months and they still have four more to go before the UA entrance exam, seeing her son getting stronger even if it's bit by bit reminds her of Hisashi training hard to get into UA.

"Man, have you always train yourself like this when you were my age?" Izuku asked panting.

"Well, the training my parents put me through were a bit much for those who are about to start high school, but I never complained because being a hero would allow me to become a great doctor and a hero at the same time." Yuuko explained.

"You know, I always wonder why you chose to do two careers instead of sticking to just one." Izuku said curious.

"To be honest, I originally just wanted to become a doctor like my family and while I did look up to heroes, I didn't exactly see myself as one." Yuuko revealed shocking Izuku.

"Really, what made you think like that?" Izuku asked.

"I guess you could say it was when I discovered my Quirk…" Yuuko said looking a little sad.

"When I was five, there were these three girls who would always bullied me because they were jealous that I was more prettier than them getting most of the boys' attention. They would mess up my hair with dirt or trash just to make me less pretty." Yuuko explained as she sits down on a bench and remembers her childhood.

"Oh, so you were bullied like I was with Kacchan except they didn't like how you looked." Izuku said sitting next to his mom for comfort.

"Yeah, but despite all that I didn't let them get to me as I just ignored them… that is until my Quirk appeared…" Yuuko paused.

"You don't have to talk about if you don't want to." Izuku said.

"No, it's fine." Yuuko assured that she's fine to talk about what happened. She stands up walking to a large training dummy.

"Those girls bullied me again as usually, but that time it was more extreme when they started beating up with their Quirks as they were a year older than me and that's when I snapped because of my awaken Quirk." Yuuko activated her Quirk and performed a one-inch punch that destroy the training dummy into little pieces.

"(I never get tired of seeing that!)" Izuku thought.

"When my Quirk was awoken, my sense of seasoning was pushed aside and all I could think about was getting payback on those girls… I almost put them in a coma." Yuuko mentioned as she looks down at her fist.

"I also discovered that my Quirk healed all the injuries those girls put on me, but those girls had to be hospitalize for months and almost everyone became afraid of me because of my Quirk: Pink Anger." Yuuko said with a serious expression.

 **Yuuko Midoriya AKA Doctor Pink-Samurai, her Quirk: Pink Anger: Any injuries she had including a sword piercing through her stomach are instantly healed in a glowing pink aura as this also grants her superhuman strength and speed, all through her anger. But pushing her anger too much can leave drain her energy** **and her healing is limited.**

"That was when I decided to just become a doctor and not use my Quirk to hurt anyone like that again." Yuuko said.

"I can understand why you would think like that, that incident must've made others think that your Quirk may end up making you a villain but proven them wrong as you're a Pro Hero now!" Izuku pointed out.

"Yes, and I wouldn't be the woman I am today if it wasn't for your father." Yuuko chuckled.

"So, what did you two met?" Izuku asked curious.

"Well, it was when my second year in middle school started and a pervert was trying to touch my breasts. Naturally, I pushed him away but ended up using my Quirk and injured the guy, I left school in a hurry because I didn't want to get in trouble and that's when your father came to me." Yuuko started telling the story of how she met the love of her life.

 **(Flashback)**

" _Hey, wait!" A boy shouted getting the younger Yuuko's attention seeing him run straight to her._

" _Huh, can I help you with something?" Teen Yuuko asked._

" _Well, I just came to say thank you for dealing with that guy back there." The boy said._

" _Thanking me? But I used my Quirk which is against the rules and I really hurt that guy." Teen Yuuko pointed out._

" _But he was trying to hurt you, right? And I believe you actually helped out the school more than you think." The boy mentioned, confusing Yuuko._

" _You see, he has a gas Quirk that makes others do whatever he wants even making the teachers giving him good grades as he never studied. When you knocked him out, those who were affected by his gas Quirk got free and the principal immediately expelled him." The boy explained shocking Yuuko as she never realizes something like that was going on in her school._

" _Don't you see? You just saved the school like a Hero!" The boy smiled and this made Teen Yuuko blush._

" _Me, a hero?" Yuuko shocked._

" _Yeah, that Quirk of yours is so cool! You would definitely get into UA High School and become a great hero that everyone can depend on though I heard from my friends that you're studying on becoming a doctor which is a good thing because they also help people, but I also think you should become a hero too and" The boy mumbled on and on of reason why Yuuko should consider going into the hero business._

 _This weirded out Teen Yuuko as she taps his shoulder twice that snaps him out of his mumble._

" _Oh, sorry, was I mumbling? I do that most of the time." The boy said nervous._

" _So, you really think I could become a hero?" Yuuko asked._

" _Of course, you're amazing!" The boy smiled making Yuuko smile as well._

" _My name is Hisashi Midoriya, by the way." Hisashi introduced._

" _Yuuko Sagiri." Yuuko giggled._

 **(Flashback End)**

"And that was the start of my heroic journey. All it took was the act I did and the encouraging words from your father." Yuuko finished the story as Izuku was amaze.

"Wow, your life changed forever in a single day." Izuku said making him think that his life changed forever too with All Might.

"Yep, the path of becoming a hero was no easy feat as you know, but your father and I worked hard together. My parents even helped when I told them that I wanted to go to UA, they were happy that I was starting to accept my Quirk." Yuuko said.

"And I bet dad was the one who came up with your hero name." Izuku guessed.

"Oh my god, when you father told me that name, I almost laughed thinking he was being silly." Yuuko laughed a little.

"He explained to me that since I fight with a sword it made him think I'm like a samurai and the pink part is because when my hair changed thinking of beautiful cherry blossoms. And so, I became Doctor Pink-Samurai." Yuuko explained.

"I wonder if dad knows how we're doing right now?" Izuku looked up at the ceiling, pretending to see the sky.

"I'm sure he does and he's very proud of you too." Yuuko smiled bringing Izuku's head on her breast though this time he didn't mind.

"I love you, mom." Izuku smiled.

"I love you too, Izuku." Yuuko said as the mother and son hug each other.

"(I promise dad, I will become a hero who always smiles like All Might saving lives with a burning strong spirit like yours.)" Izuku thought prayed to his father in Heaven.

 **(Supermarket)**

"Okay, now what should I get for tonight's dinner?" Yuuko asked herself as she looks through the meat section.

"Well, well, the Pink Nightmare is out shopping." A woman said as Yuuko recognizes that voice.

"Heh, you're the only person I ever let you call me that, Mitsuki Bakugo." Yuuko turned to the woman she knows well.

Mitsuki is a middle-aged woman with ash-blonde hair and red eyes. Her aforementioned traits are shared with her son Katsuki. She maintains a youthful appearance, despite being in her late thirties. She wears a purple coat-like shirt with a pale white shirt underneath, violet skirt, and black shoes. Breasts sizes: G-cup.

"I see you're doing okay, looking sexy as ever!" Mitsuki commented.

"Really, I guess I could say that same about you." Yuuko chuckled and Mitsuki laughs.

"Man, I think it's been months since we last saw each other in person, we really need to hang out more." Mitsuki suggested.

"It's hasn't been that long; we just saw each other three weeks ago." Yuuko reminded.

"Really? Because it sure felt longer to me." Mitsuki joked.

"So, how's Katsuki been doing since the slug villain incident?" Yuuko asked.

"That pain in the ass didn't talk much nor did he even wanted to thank you and Sayo for saving him, but I'm more surprise that Izuku went in to save him. Guess he's reckless like his old man." Mitsuki said.

"True, and that he became one of the late-bloomers to devolve a Quirk." Yuuko said, carefully not to mention about One for All and Toshinori.

"For real?! I thought that was a one in a million chances from ever happening." Mistuki gasped.

"I guess you could say Izuku became those one in a million." Yuuko shrugged as they walk together through the supermarket.

"Damn, Katsuki would totally be piss if he knew about Izuku suddenly gaining a Quirk." Mitsuki smirked.

"Izuku told me that Katsuki hasn't done anything to him since that incident, not even saying a word to him at all." Yuuko mentioned.

"That just because the kid is too stubborn to admit that he was almost saved by someone who was once his friend, and he just goes off blowing off in anger with his explosion Quirk. Seriously, would it kill him to be cheerful once and a while?" Mistuki angered scaring a few shoppers near them.

"(I see your temper hasn't gone down either.)" Yuuko thought.

"But in all serious and stuff, I hope our boys don't get into trouble with each other." Mitsuki said calmly.

"I wouldn't worry about that, Izuku doesn't hold a grudge for he admires Katsuki's strong spirit to become a hero and continue to follow him to show his determination too." Yuuko stated.

"Damn, that kid sounds more mature than Sayo and she's oldest." Mitsuki pointed out.

"True, it's only been over a year since she graduated from UA and she still plays video games." Yuuko mentioned and they laugh together again.

"Do you remember how shock was everyone including me when you found out about being pregnant with Hisashi's kid?" Mitsuki asked.

"How could I forget? It was when I started my second year in UA and we wanted to celebrate for making through the first year, the party was at a bar which was suggested by you if I'm not mistaken." Yuuko recalled.

"Hey, the place had good drinks besides the boozes and beers though I was more surprise of how drunken you can be." Mitsuki grinned as she taps her elbow on Yuuko's arm.

"And because of that, I forced myself on Hisashi taking our virginity away and days later found out I was pregnant." Yuuko embarrassed.

"Yeah, the bartender said that you two were pretty loud and kept fucking each other until 8pm." Mitsuki mentioned.

"To be honest, I thought my days in UA were finish until Hisashi managed to convince the principal to let me continue studying with a little help from our old classmate, All Might." Yuuko explained.

"I thought you two were crazy about starting a family early, but I guess everything worked out for you." Mitsuki said.

"Hisashi always tried to do his hardest to make sure everyone lives happy in both his hero work and with his family." Yuuko reminded as the two mothers paid for their groceries and exit the store.

"Yeah, it's too bad that he's gone… I can still remember how sad you and the kids were at the funeral." Mitsuki sighed. Remembering the tears they shed together while clenching onto each other.

"That memory is still fresh in my mind, and the villain who killed him is still out there hurting anyone just because it's "fun" for him." Yuuko said angry.

"Did you ever found out who that villain was?" Mitsuki asked.

"No, we still couldn't find any clues about him and I still remember those blood-dangerous eyes and that annoying hitch-pitch squeaky voice. I sworn to bring that villain to justice should our paths ever cross again." Yuuko looked up at the full moon with her hair turning pink again.

"Until then, I will focus my effort on helping Izuku get ready for UA and my job as a doctor and a Pro Hero." Yuuko said as her hair turns back to brown.

"Well, glad to see you still the strong bitch I remember." Mitsuki said.

"Looks who's talking." Yuuko said.

The two mothers said their goodbyes to each other and gone their separate ways back to their home.

Yuuko makes a turn to an alleyway as a shortcut to her house, and several feet behind a gun is pointed right at her back and fires a bullet going for the head, but Yuuko easily dodge the bullet thanks to her instinct and pick up glass shared throwing it to the shooter forcing him to drop the gun.

"You'll have to do better if you want to get the jump on a Pro Hero." Yuuko scolded.

"You damn bitch, still being all cool when you stole everything from me!" The shooter growled.

"I don't believe I follow." Yuuko confused of the man's claim.

"You don't remember? The day you ruined my life back in middle school?" The shooter asked angry.

"Middle school?" Yuuko then realized who this man is. "Billy, is that you?"

"That's right, the guy whose life you ruined that day and my chance of being a famous Hero destroyed! I would've had all the money, fame, and women too if you hadn't struck me unconscious." Billy said.

"You were using your Quirk against the law even on school ground, the one who destroyed your life was yourself." Yuuko stated.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP?! Because of you, I couldn't go to UA and my parents even disowned me because I used my Quirk on them. I was left with nothing, and seeing you raising the ranks of Heroes pisses me off!" Billy pulled out a second gun from his coat but couldn't pull the trigger because Yuuko was already right in front of him with her fist to the stomach knocking him out.

"I'm sorry you went through a harsh path after that day, but you could've made yourself a better man and try to work hard, instead you only saw revenge." Yuuko lectured before pulling out her phone from her breasts to call the police.

Yuuko made it back home and enjoy a peaceful dinner time with her family.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Yuuko's past of how she decided on becoming a hero and meeting Hisashi has been revealed as Izuku becomes more determined to become the World's Greatest Hero, and we even got to see Mistuki as she is a good friend to Yuuko from back to their younger days. The UA entrance exam is drawing closer as we'll see if Izuku can clear the trash beach by then, though I'm sure you may already know about that.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shopping Encounter with a Beauty Giant and Cute Froggy**

Izuku is seen panting heavily as he just enter his home with Sayo behind him as they finished their 10 mile run after cleaning up some more trash from the beach with Toshinori, his legs are so tried and sore from all the workout today he just wanted to drop on the floor and take a nap right now. But he didn't want to get sweat on the floor and on the carpet, he kept himself up strong until he can make his way to the shower upstairs.

"Hey, you two, how was the workout today?" Yuuka asked as starts cooking up dinner.

"Pretty good, legs screaming to stop walking and all, but I'm still standing." Izuku exclaimed and giving a thumb up.

"And his stamina is better to as he lasted longer than the previous days." Sayo added exciting.

"Glad to hear it, I put your pajama in the bathroom." Yuuko informed, knowing how tired Izuku is that sometimes he forgot to take some clean clothes to change in after showering.

"Thanks." Izuku thanked as he walks up the stairs.

"Izuku is really pushing himself through, remember how he collapsed last month when he was running with Mr. Yagi?" Sayo recalled.

"I do, he was pushing himself harder the plans we made for him and told us how he wanted to help everyone no matter what. That once again shows his strong determination on becoming a hero." Yuuko smiled, remembering the very words Izuku said that got Toshinori pump up too.

"He's been working nonstop since we started his training, I think he should a take a least for a day." Sayo suggested.

"I think that's a good idea, a little break wouldn't hurt much of his training and there's only eight days left until the UA entrance exam." Yuuko agreed, believing Izuku's body needs to rest.

"Great, and I got just the idea for tomorrow! I got to go tell him!" Sayo excited as she ran upstairs to tell about this idea of hers.

"I see, tomorrow is her day off, there's nothing she loves more than spending time with her little brother besides her hero work." Yuuko giggled, remembering all the times Izuku and Sayo play together as little kids.

Just as she tastes test the meat she cooked, realization spark in her head.

"Wait, Izuku should be in the shower by now." Yuuko said, hoping Sayo remembers to knock on the bathroom door.

 **(With Izuku, Bathroom)**

"Ah, taking a warm bath always makes me feel better after a hard day of training." Izuku sighed heavenly soaking his body in the tube.

"Hey Izuku, how do you feel like taking a day off tomorrow?" Sayo asked entering the bathroom.

"That would be nice, do you think All Might would mind?" Izuku asked, not realizing Sayo is in the bathroom also naked sitting next to the tube.

"I'm sure he'll be okay with it; mom will talk to him first because I have a fun idea we could do tomorrow since it's my day off too." Sayo said.

"Well then, I guess it would be fine to take a relaxing day from training." Izuku agreed slowly opening his eyes to see Sayo.

"Really? That's great to hear!" Sayo smiled.

It literally took him ten seconds to realize Sayo is in the bathroom with him, and naked as she stands up exciting and seeing her big breasts exposed to his eyes. This causes him to scream in shock and embarrassment as his face turns completely red in an instant and steam puffing out of his head.

"S-S-Sayo… why are you in here!" Izuku asked stutter.

"I know you were in here first, but I'm all sweaty from the training too and thought we could enjoy a nice bath together." Sayo explained with a teasing smirk.

"Couldn't you have waited until I finish?" Izuku asked.

"Nope, now make room for me." Sayo said as she starts stepping into the bathtub despite Izuku protesting.

Izuku is mentally screaming as Sayo is now sitting behind him and can feel his head resting on her breasts which is causing a little drip of blood going down from his nose though he quickly cleans it so that she doesn't notice it. Sayo already know he's feeling like this and enjoys it while they have soap on their hair as they still need to clean up before dinner.

"You know, I'm really proud of you coming this far and look how strong you've gotten." Sayo complimented and seeing Izuku's well-toned body.

"Th-Thanks, it's all because of you, mom and All Might have help me through these tough times and I was able to finally live up to my dream. I'm glad to have you guys in my life." Izuku smiled.

"We're glad to have you in our life too, always loving heroes and love us more since heroes ourselves, no matter what happens whether you have a Quirk or not, we'll always love you to the very end." Sayo stated proudly hugging Izuku.

"Me too." Izuku nodded.

"Izuku! Sayo! Dinner is ready!" Yuuko called out to her kids.

"Oh, we better get out before mom scold us for being late on dinner." Izuku said as he stands up.

"Ara ara, I had no idea you're so big down there." Sayo teased looking at Izuku Jr between the legs.

Izuku looks down to his penis where Sayo is staring at and yelp before quickly covering his private part with his hands and grabbing a towel on the sink.

"Sayo, do you really have to" Izuku's sentence was cut off when Sayo press her lips against his, gasping that he is having his first kiss with his big sister.

"Just a little good luck for your entrance exam." Sayo winked as she grabs her own towel and exit the bathroom to dry off and change into her pajama.

Izuku stand still almost like a frozen statue until his jaw drop and his eyes widen.

"I JUST HAD MY FIRST KISS WITH MY BIG SISTER?!" Izuku screamed.

 **(Tomorrow, Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall: Wookiees)**

Sayo and Izuku are walking together as they just enter the mall fill with so many people looking around to buy something from some stores or just hanging out with friends and families, Sayo is taking Izuku to a new comic and manga store that has just opened up last week so he can see some new things that are mostly heroes.

Izuku got the word from his mom and All Might that he can have the day off from training which he is grateful for hoping to enjoy the peaceful day with his big sister. Although, Izuku is having a little trouble relaxing as his mind is focus on one certain moment from last night.

"(We kissed. Sayo kissed me on the lips, no matter much I tried, I just can't forget about it.)" Izuku thought nervous.

"Hey, Izuku." Sayo tapped Izuku on the shoulder causing him to yelp a bit.

"Sorry, I was… lost to my thoughts." Izuku said.

"Just wanted to let you know we're here!" Sayo gestured to the new store they're standing in front of.

"Cool! Let's go in!" Izuku excited as he rushes in the store with Sayo right behind him as she giggles.

They look around seeing all the manga books, posters, and some figures of characters from certain anime shows and light novice as well, Izuku became more exciting as he spotted a certain object.

"Wow, the Limited keychains of All Might in all his previous costumes including the current one. All from the Youth Age to the Golden Age, I've been wanting to get my hands on them for years!" Izuku squealed holding up the keychains in joy.

"And look at that, they're at the affordable price too." Sayo informed as she looks at the price tag of the keychains.

"Hey, they got some Queen's Blade stuff here too." Izuku mentioned looking at those items.

"No way! Let see if they have it." Sayo looked at the Queen's Blade item section trying to find the one item she's been looking for.

A few seconds later, she found the item she's been looking for.

"Yes! The stuff Cattleya chibi doll with the Giant Slayer sword!" Sayo squealed as her eyes sparkle with stars and pick up the stuffy and hug it.

The Midoriya siblings bought the items they wanted and exit the store happily as they believe to be the best day at the mall, they even got a good discount getting a few manga books too.

Izuku's thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly bumps into someone's chest and nearly fall on his butt if Sayo hadn't caught him in time.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I was wasn't paying attention to where I was going!" Izuku apologized.

"It's okay, I was just… wait, you're that kid from the sludge villain incident!" The woman surprised.

Izuku and Sayo look at the woman realizing she's one of the heroes who was were when All Might defeated the sludge villain, she's also known as Mt. Lady.

Mt. Lady is a voluptuous young woman who has purple eyes with white pupils, with elegantly long eyelashes. She has long, voluminous, creamy blonde hair reaching her waist, with two shorter strands curled to frame her face which are parted slightly to her left. Wearing her hero costume is a purple and pale tan-colored skintight bodysuit, which is accented with orange stripes. The suit appears to have a pair of purple gloves with orange accents on the edge of the cuff. The design is similar for her "boots" which are cut off at the thigh in a deep v-shape. The suit also has three peculiar orange diamond-shaped dots on the purple top that are located under her chest, and she also wears a purple domino mask with horn-like protrusions on the sides. Breasts sizes: G-cup.

"Oh yeah, I know you too. I think your real name is Yu Takeyama, right?" Sayo hoped she got the name right.

"That's me, and it's nice to see you're doing okay after that." Yu said.

"Thank you, I'm also grateful that you tried your best to stop that villain with the other heroes." Izuku bowed.

"That's sweet of you to say, though I really didn't do much even before All Might stepped in." Yu chuckled and scratching the back of her head, then gave him a wink Izuku which he flinches a bit.

"So, you out on a shopping day too?" Sayo asked.

"Not exactly, I'm here with someone who's looking for her younger sister." Yu answered.

"And I'm that girl." A girl poked her head out from behind Mt. Lady.

"Hello there/Hi." Izuku and Sayo greeted.

"Hello, my name is Tsuyu Asui, but you can call me Tsu." Tsuyu introduced herself.

Tsuyu is a short girl of a relatively slender build compared to her classmates, who has notably large hands. Her appearance is rather frog-like; she has a very wide mouth, which dips down a little in the middle just like that of a common frog, and oval-shaped eyes with large, black irises, their lower eyelashes visibly pronounced. Her hair is a dark sea-green color, and is very long, reaching all the way to her waist, the ends tied together at the bottom in a bow of hair. She has two shoulder-length clumps framing her face, and shorter bangs between her eyes, some of them partially swept to each side. She wears a light-green t-shirt with a cute frog picture on the front with a lilypad, blue shorts, and green shoes. Breasts sizes: F-cup.

"Uh, does your appearance have anything to do with your Quirk?" Izuku asked curious of Tsuyu's traits on her body.

"You have good eyes, yes, my Quirk is Frog meaning I can do pretty anything a frog can do including having a long tongue." Tsuyu said as she shows her long tongue.

"Wow, that's amazing! Frog may not seem much at first, but they also have many features that being able to jump high and there are some with toxic that could paralyze a foe and poison them to death, they also have strong grip when it comes to sticking onto any suffers and can swim fast too." Izuku mumbled on and on about Tsuyu's Quirk and how much useful it can be. This creeps out Yu and Tsuyu a little bit while Sayo just laughs at Izuku's Smart Mumbling.

"Does he do that offend?" Yu asked.

"Yeah, whenever there's something interesting comes up, Izuku's brain goes into overdrive on many things about them and coming up with idea of how useful they can before anyone else can." Sayo explained and tap his shoulder snapping Izuku out of his mumbling thoughts.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's a force of habit." Izuku apologized and embarrass of his mumbling.

"It's fine, the way you talk about my Quirk of ideas I wouldn't come up with and to be honest, it's pretty cute. Ribbit." Tsuyu smiled with a little blush.

"It's a little creepy, but I guess that it has a certain charm to it." Yu complimented.

"I know, right? And this fat brain of his is going to help get into UA High!" Sayo hugged Izuku's head on her breasts and ruffle his hair.

"Oh, you're going to take the UA entrance exam?" Tsuyu asked with her finger on her mouth.

"Yeah, though he's a late-bloomer as his Quirk appeared a couple days after the incident." Sayo mentioned.

"Wow, I never knew that can happen. I always thought we all get our Quirks at the age of four." Yu surprised.

"Yeah, but it happened to Izuku according to our mom and we're helping him get ready for the exam." Sayo said.

"Ribbit. I must be nice having Pro Heroes as your family to help you in the most difficult times, though I think it's only natural being a family and all." Tsuyu stated.

Izuku nod and then he saw something that caught his eyes.

"Hey Tsuyu, does your little sister resembles you like your eyes and hair?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah, why?" Tsuyu wondered why Izuku is asking him that.

"Because I believe your sister is over there." Izuku pointed in the direction as everyone look to see a little who is indeed have hair color and eyes like Tsuyu's.

"Satsuki!" Tsuyu called out as she hops over to her little sister on all four.

"Big sister!" Satsuki replied as she runs toward her.

Tsuyu and Satsuki hug each other in comfort as the little girl is happy to be with her big sister again.

"What were you thinking, you better than to be separate me!" Tsuyu scolded.

"Sorry, I just wanted to get you this froggy good-luck charm." Satsuki showed the good-luck frog shape charm.

"That's sweet, kinda reminds me of us when we were kids." Sayo said to Izuku as he nods.

"Thank you all for helping me find my sister, and I hope you'll pass the exam because I'll going to UA too." Tsuyu said as she holds Satsuki's hand.

"Right, hope to see you there too!" Izuku smiled.

"I get the family these kids will make great heroes." Yu commented.

"You better believe it." Sayo said as she looks at Izuku, remembering the kiss last night, touching her lips with her fingers on her lips and her cheeks blushing a bit.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Hope you like how Izuku and Sayo meeting Tsuyu as well as seeing Mt. Lady again after the sludge villain incident, and that little kiss of Izuku having his first time with Sayo though I did thought of Yuuka being his first kiss but Sayo seem to beat her to it. Now we're finally at the UA exam part where Izuku will complete his training and gain the power of One for All, all that training will be worth it to get into his dream school and a step closer of becoming the world's greatest hero.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
